Unhurried Torture
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: She needed to know the answers to her questions, but when she finally got them she wished she hadn't asked at all... ::Sam/Scam::


A random oneshot, that I came up with.

**Disclaimer: If I had to express how much I hate this part...well I'd never stop. lol anyway...Totally Spies does not belong to me.**

To happier things:

* * *

She smiled at her friends, and family. They were all here. All of them, for her big day. They had all come to see her off, as she went away to pursue her dream. The future was…bright. There was no other word for it.

She waved them goodbye without ever knowing that this…

was really goodbye.

_Goodbye forever. _

A small wave, another smile. A few more hugs and she was off. She would be gone for a while, it would take her time.

But the future, looked bright.

It was going to be worth it.

Somehow she just knew.

It was going to be worth it.

_______________________________

She wanted to die, for being so wrong. How could she be so wrong? How could anyone be so wrong? How could her life turn into this tangled mess?

She read the news over, and over again.

**- "Police is still looking for them." -**

She got no comfort from the words on the page It was nothing to her. It meant nothing to her, not anymore.

She switched on her television. Still, more words.

**-- "The search is still on." --**

It meant nothing, absolutely nothing. What good was a search, when it was useless. And it was proving to be useless…

**Over and over again. **

She stood up, wrapping her arms around herself. Trying to retain some sense of being alive. She felt so lifeless. So cold, and distant.

Without her friends,

without her family.

Her life, was lifeless.

It wasn't worth living, but she needed her answers.

She needed to know.

How could this have happened?

Looking back now, she wished she hadn't gone to her trip. She wished she had hung on to each precious moment that she could have spent with her loved ones. The people she held close to her heart. The people she didn't know how to live without.

And the irony of that was,

here she was living without them.

But this living wasn't living,

it was slow torture.

Anyone could tell, that this was slow torture.

**It was deliberate torture, she just didn't see it yet. **

____________________________________

Weeks upon weeks went by without answers. Weeks turned into months and still she had no answers. Only questions, only quiet. Unbearable silence.

Sometimes she'd open the door and wish for a human voice to ask her how her day had been. A thing so simple as that, and it too had been stripped away from her.

And not even bit by bit,

or piece by piece.

So that she could somehow hold onto the little pieces. Or try to save them if she'd known they'd disappear all at one.

No she hadn't been given a warning,

she hadn't been given a chance.

**It happened altogether. **

Someone, took everything away altogether.

It was too much to bear,

really too much to bear…

**But she needed answers. **

___________________________________

Her eyes were bloodshot.

Red from crying,

vacant from loneliness.

She sat on her couch, curled up in a ball. The newspaper thrown on the floor. The pages all over the tiled floor. The television switched off. There was nothing to make her feel any better.

It was news now,

that was it.

She buried her face in her hand, tears spilling down her face. It wasn't just news. It was the story of her life. She heard it everyday, on the news.

Her wounds opened over and over again,

she was reminded day after day.

She was the redhead named Samantha Simpson. The one who lost it all,

**Her friends.**

**Her family.**

_Everything. _

And she didn't even know how or why.

She sighed rocking back and forth on the couch. She hated being alone. She hated not having answers.

It had been too long, too long, way too long to be without answers. How could anyone cause this kind of torment and just disappear? Leave without anything weighing on their conscience?

She wished she could will herself to forget,

to let go of the memories she had.

Of better brighter days,

of a better happier life.

But she couldn't,

**and she still needed answers.**

______________________________

She walked along the street, her head lowered her eyes cast downward. The days news still fresh in her head. There was still no sign of them. No sign of them anywhere.

It hurt to think about it,

but then she couldn't not think about it either.

She sighed.

**Such bitter torment.**

She needed a clue, a lead of some sort. Something to tell her that they were alive. Although that hope was long gone.

After all it had been a year now. It seemed so much longer to her. Like years maybe, or decades, or even like

Centuries…

That is what it felt like, but at the same time it felt as though time itself was frozen in place. When was the last time she lived?

She glanced up and blinked in surprise when she saw a few words written on a brick wall in front of her.

**--"Wanting the truth will get you no where unless you look for it."-- **

She blinked, reading the words. She walked closer and traced the words on the wall with her finger. It was like, embedding them into her brain. Although they were just "random" words, it seemed like they were there for her. And only her.

**Just for her.**

Could this be the clue she was looking for? It was possible.

She looked around, trying to find something, or someone rather. Possibly the someone who had written this was still here. She shivered. The person who knew about where her friends were could be here somewhere.

**And she was failing to see them. **

She sighed, lowering her head again. She was shameful for being so helpless, for being so useless when it came to helping her friends. If only she could know who wrote this, then she knew this person would know the truth.

**She could have her answers. **

She could finally know the truth.

Looking away she was about to leave until she thought she caught sight of a certain someone. Someone she knew well.

She gasped as she realized that it was indeed him, standing there amongst the shadows. A small smirk was on his face. Her eyes were wide, her heart beating harder and harder each second.

But she was too shocked to move, and that was how he turned and walked away. She gasped, finally when the shock wore off. The fact that he was there at this particular time and place could only mean one thing…

He must know the truth.

He would know what happened to her friends, her family.

He was probably the one…She paused her eyes widening even more. He was the one who did this. He had to have the answers. She ran frantically in the direction she last saw him.

She felt anger welling up inside her when she noticed he was gone.

She had let him get away, and she still had all her questions with no answers. She sighed as she began walking away.

**How long would she have to go without knowing the truth?**

__________________________________________

**Run.**

Was the only thing she could think of as she chased after the shadow in the night. She took deep breaths, the rain freezing her to the core.

Darkness and rain.

Rain and darkness…

slowly beginning to consume her.

And soon she would be lost forever, if she didn't get the answers she so badly needed.

Cold raindrops hit her flesh, making it feel like she was slowly being stung by ice. Her skin was cold, her eyes were almost lifeless.

She wandered further, she needed answers. She needed to know. She watched him disappear from before her and screamed in agony. No, no she could not lose him.

**Not again.**

Wiping the rain water from her eyes she turned a corner and stopped dead when she saw him. The person she was dying to see. She took deep breaths, panting, and gasping for air. Rain water fell from his hair, from his clothes. His eyes looked distant and his face looked frozen in time.

She raced up to him, not caring about anything else but the simple fact that she…

needed to know.

She needed to know what had happened to them,

the people she cared so dearly about.

**She needed to know what he knew. **

As if he knew what she was going to ask him, he brought her closer with her arm. The pouring rain was drenching them both, but she didn't care. In fact she could care less right now. She looked up to him, her eyes locking with his dark ones. Asking him the question she wanted, without actually asking it.

His mouth came closer, closer to her ear and then he whispered something that made her regret ever wanting to know the answer.

Her eyes widened as she pulled away. She fell back onto the ground with a splash, and made fists in the mud. She would have screamed if she had the strength. She wanted to scream not because he lied. No. She wanted to scream because he gave her exactly what she had asked for.

Finally and at last…

**He'd given her the truth. **

* * *

_I wonder what he said to her...._

**LOL anyway..**...

Okay so this one, is dedicated to **Poison's Ivy.** I came up with the idea during our discussion today. I hope you like it, Ivy!

Okay so, I know this is kind of confusing, and has no dialogue. So yea..I hope it wasn't too hard to understand or confusing..

The girl in the story was **Sam**, and the guy was **Tim Scam**. It's just a random idea, so i wrote it in this fun format.

**Please read & review!**

**Cresenta's Lark **


End file.
